Beast Mage
General Description These wizards are able to take on the partial or complete forms of other animals. The user can use magic to control and communicate with animals and mimic animal traits. If a human is a beast mage they become more feral and animal like with animal like characteristics such as fangs and claws, as well as animal properties while not transformed. Beast mages have to eat alot of protein and develop some nonhuman traits such as enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. They are also known as shifters. Biology Beast mages confuse many because of their magic and how their magic influences their body into being more werebeast like. This gets them confused with non-humans because of the appearance of fangs and claws, and if the beast mage chooses they can make it where they never lose a feral-like tail and ears. The tail and ears depends on the beast-mage, though it can have the general appearance of just being animal-like with no specific type animal. Origins The prehistoric human was an interesting creature that decided to use tools and tame wildlife in order to improve on survival and as time went on they continued to grow more used to their tools and ways of invention. This was untrue for some humans who possessed the organ vessea, and were wizards. Over time as they used their magic rely more on instinct and learn more from the animals around them as they learned to hunt, forage and use their own senses as an animal would.Over time these beings grew more feral and animal like before one was able to take shape of the very animal it followed. The Governmet Beast Mages, or Shifters considers themselves a community all their own though they answer to the magic council. They have created their own culture where elders and cheifs are extremely rected in guild territories that primarily focus on Beast mages. The head of such guilds are usually called head elder, instead of guild master by Shifters. Location of Beast Mage Guilds & Beast Mages Shifters can be found anywhere, since they do not have a main location in any area. Though there is a major guild located in each continent that is mainly used for meetings and gatherings. Abilities & Strengths *Animal Shapeshifting : This is what primarily makes a beast mage, the ability to shift into an animal. Though some territoties may prefer one animal over another, making it where generations from that ancestory naturally shift into that animal, shifters can still shift into the animal of their choosing. *The Favorite : All shifters have an animal they prefer and that they can innately shift into with ease better than any other animal. The max amount of favorites is three types of animals. *Immortality : Like all wizards, Beast Mages live longer than normal humans but they are not immortal. They can die and can be killed. *Enhanced Strength: Beast mages have enhanced strength that is stronger than humans, though they can transform body parts or whole forms to reach stronger levels. *Enhanced senses (Smell, Hearing, Eyesight): Beast Mages have enhanced senses. *Enhanced Speed : Shifters are faster than humans but to reach different speeds they will usually shift their legs or body completely to be faster. *Enhanced Agility & Reflexes *Enhanced Healing: Though they have Enhanced healing, if they are cut off from magic element or their magic bound, then they wll have no access to the ability. *Enhanced Flexibity *Immune to Skin Diseases and Skin Problems: Beast Mages do not get skin diseases, and they never have skin problems such as acne. *Basic Understanding of Animals: Beast Mages are able to communicate with animals *Demon Shift: Instead of a werebeat's beast form, a Beast Mage instead has a demon beast form. In order to take on this form a Beast Mage must kill a Demon that possesses that best form, for example if a Beast Mage kills a Dog Demon, they can take on that shift. A Beast Mage is limitied to three demon forms, in order to take on another they have to go through a ritual to have it exorcised from them by a Spirit Mage or Onmyodo Mage. *Enhanced Durabilty Weaknesses *Low Energy : A beast mage low on energy is dangerous for several reasons. It impedes the ability to shift. *Lack of Protein: Beast mages must eat and drink alot of protein, it keeps up their energy reserves. *Low Magic reserves: A beast mage is still a wizard, low magic reserves are dangeous for any wizard and can lead to death from trying to use magic with little to no mana supply. *Prolonged Animal Shift: This usually takes more than a week to happen, but a Beast Mage in animal form can start to forget they were ever human. They can be coaxed back to human , but sometimes even this won't help and the Beast Mage is stuck as that form. *Human Shifting: Trying to shift into another human is fatal for a Beast Mage and should never be tried. *Illness; Not only are Beast Mages able to get normal human illnesses but can also get animal illnesses. *Heavy Body Trauma: Though mages have enhanced durability , even this has limits.